This invention relates generally to electronic data processing within a transaction.
Currently, individual computer programs, such as, for example, a set of tests, organized into a transaction such as a scenario can analyze input data and can generate output data for use by later computer programs in the transaction. The “how” of the analysis is left to the individual computer programs. Users have little or no control over the input data required by the computer program, nor the output data formulated by the analysis accomplished by the computer program, except as might be provided by the computer program.
The lack of a suitable common model for providing input data to be analyzed has led to user confusion and scenario design and implementation errors. For example, test software that produces raw data must itself analyze that data, or provide its own interface for users to analyze that data. Multiple user interfaces for data analysis can be confusing, and can lead to user dissatisfaction. A system is needed that includes, but is not limited to, a data analysis module that can be placed anywhere in a transaction, to analyze raw data, for example, from a previous test in the transaction, and to produce dynamic data for a subsequent test in the transaction or for any other purpose.